Lancer's is too OP, gilgamesh is overrated
by Rolly Bowly
Summary: Title says it all, Lancer actually kills archer here so that Mr Goldie dosen't get the credit for wiping the floor with these OP heroes.


As his lance clashed with the twin blades made of magical transmutation, a flurry of sparks and magical residue was left in the wake between the battle of these two heroic spirits. Cu Chulainn of the Lancer class, otherwise known as the lance that pierces a thousand souls was locked in an intense conflict with his self-proclaimed rival, Archer. The stoic man standing before him was as calm and composed as a brick wall could get. Despite the lightning quick reflexes and lethal technique that Cu possessed, he could not help but wonder at his opponents uncanny sense of prediction. Even a skilled first class mage wouldn't see his lance coming from a mile away but Archer made it seem so effortless.

"Stop playing around Lancer! Kill Him!", the voice of his master rang out like the sound of an annoying rooster that croaks before dawn. Sure she was cute, the two pony tails running down her neck and those bright cunning eyes might fit well on her slim frame but he was a heroic spirit who had courted hundreds of woman and his master certainly wouldn't have left an impression on him. The only reason he accepted her as his master was due to her being a first rate magus from the Tohsaka lineage. Her mana and consequently his magical abilities were nigh limitless. Perhaps after this war he would do something about that irritating voice of hers, but right now…

A crack of air and Lancer barely managed to dodge the blade that Archer had deftly sent flying towards him. Half a blink and a new sword appeared in Archer's hand, feet nimbly darting over the uneven church grounds as he feinted a step to the left before spinning and striking in a fatal crescent sweep. Lancer flipped over the strike, not a second to soon and land in a graceful stance 5 feet from where it had been.

Twirling his lance behind his back, he parried a strike to his unguarded midsection before sweeping in a mock bow that allowed him to catch his lance with his other hand and perform a graceful counter strike towards archer legs. The clash of steel on steel was defeating but for the two heroic spirits, this was their blood, their soul their essence.

"O blood of a thousand souls, tears of the forsaken dragon, lend me your strength!". Lancer chanted these words and instantly a flood of raw magic surged through his veins.

"That all you got?" Archer taunted.

"Dont blink." Lancer smirked.

Faster than even the eagle sighted Archer could see, Lancer leaped and seemingly disappeared as he went around the periphery of Archer's vision and struck at his blind slide. Archer could barely dodge the cursed lance and even then, his desperate evasion left him off balance. Lancer narrowed his eyes, that was all the warning Archer got before a well aimed kick sent him flying twenty metres across the ground. Decades of training instantly kicked in as he rolled to a stop, gathered the momentum and flipped into the night sky. Facing his opponent from above, Archer notched a Phantasmal Arrow into his spectral bow and fired a red hot burst of power at his confident opponent. This was followed by. Barrage of fifteen more shots of weaker but no less accurate phantom shots that would have hit any lesser hero. True to his name of an Epic Heroic Spirit, Lancer gripped his lance with two hands and in a blur of grace, deflected every single arrow without even shifting his feet.

Archer tried again, this time throwing his twin daggers simultaneously at Lancer before leaping over him and conjuring two more to swipe at his opponents dominant arm. Lancer anticipating such a move, nimbly dodged the first two daggers before spinning into a double handed overhead swing of his lance that cam crashing down on Archer twin blades. Archer could barely bring the blades up to intercept this attack before Lancer skilfully disengaged his lance and swept for Archer's unguarded abdomen. Their blades clashed faster than the eye could see and small gashes were beginning to form on both of their arms and faces. The speed and agility of Lancer was almost more than the long ranged specialist, Archer could handle. If not for his Weapons Master skill, he would've been unable to keep up with the sheer reflexes of the master lancer.

"Well, Archer, this isn't like the other time is it? The Holy Grail War has reached its final chapter and so must we end this feud between us."

"You have heard of my lance's special ability haven't you?" Lancer gave off a wicked grin that might've made ladies swoon for him but in that moment, promised only one thing: inescapable death.

"Hmph. Gae Borg. Your Noble Phantasm can reverse causality. What is the cause now becomes the effect. It guarantees a strike through my heart and it never misses." Archer remained nonchalant about this fact though doubt started to set in. He had hoped to wear down Lancer's stamina and negate his trump card but that hadn't worked out so far.

"Well, we have fought to our hearts content." Lancer looked up. "Let this be my farewell gift to you."

Darting back several feet, Lancer planted his feet on the ground in a sprinters pose. One hand held Gae Borg as he channelled his magical energy from his master into his veins.

"Your heart is pierced, the target hit as I declare. Gáe Bolg!

Lancer left twenty feet into the air, pouring out his essence into his legendary weapon which glowed a crimson red and gathered at the tip of his lance. The legendary cursed spear that reverse cause and effect. Gae Borg. If the intended effect is to kill the enemy and the cause throwing the lance, Gae Borg reverse this and simply pierces the enemy because the lance was thrown.

"What a nuisance. Once it hits me regardless of where, it's as good as striking my heart" Archer grunted as he resorted to using his final trump card. The only way to prevent this is to negate the effects of the lance completely and not let it pierce my skin.

"Resign to your fate!" Lancer yelled.

The cursed lance sped towards archer even as he chanted the words of power. "I am the bone of my sword, unknown to death nor known to life, I summon thee, Rho Ahias!"

The shield of the legendary Hector of Troy, said to have defended against a thousand soldier, pitted against the legendary demonic lance of Cu Chulainn.

A flower like shield appeared in front Archer as he conjured forth the power of his strongest defensive tool. 6 layers of supposedly impermeable magic that could deflect Rank B attacks and below. But Gae Borg was no mere Noble Phantasm, it was undoubtedly one of the strongest anti unit trump cards.

The first layer of Rho Ahias broke. Then the second, then the third. Archer was channelling everything he had into this one valiant attempt. Even with his supernatural healing factor, a direct hit from Gae Borg ws instantly fatal. The fourth wall broke. Yet the lance still gleamed crimson red, a premonition of the blood it was about to spill.

"I can't die…not yet" Archer grimaced as blood stroked down his eyes from the exhaustion of using so much magical energy at once.

As the final wall of Rho Ahias broke, a flash of orange exploded and lit the night sky for miles….

Gae Borg remained motionless in the air. The menacing glow was gone from it.

Archer looked at his hand. At the very edge of his finger, a trickle of blood flowed down and dripped into the dark edges of the grass beneath.

"Ahh guess that still wasn't enough", as he looked up to the sky, the moon seemed brighter than usual. Archer figured started to shimmer and fade, even as he reached out his hand toward the moon, a single name on his lips that never made a sound.


End file.
